A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by DekuLove
Summary: A series of one shots, each one containing a different tragedy unconnected to each other. All range from Car Accidents, School Shootings, Hostage Situations, Natural Disasters, and Deaths. No ones safe in any of these stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Race

**A series of random one shots, each one containing a different tragedy unconnected to each other. Warning, some may be dark and contain character deaths. Enjoy! :D**

 **~DekuLove~**

* * *

The summer heat beamed down hard on their shoulders, the sound of heavy breathing and call outs echoing threw the open fields. Its the third day of their training camp with Nekoma and the others. The gym facility they were staying was on the edge of the open plains, fields and hills of all size made the land as far as the eye could see. It was of course Bokuto and Kuroo's idea to run as far as their legs could take them into the open abyss of hills, and where ever they collapsed is where they would play a game of Volley Ball.

Obviously most teams turned down the grueling request, wanting to stay inside the air conditioned facility. Karasuno took it as a new entertaining challenge, accepting on the spot. By how bright their sunshine boy's smile was when he asked if they could all go, not even Tsukishima could decline. When it came to Hinata, nearly no one could turn him down. His bright innocence drawing everyone to want to follow him. No matter who they met of battled on the court, the orange haired boy could make anyone his friend.

In the end, they barely got enough players to play a real game to agree on joining their adventure. The nine regular players of Karasuno agreed, Suga only agreeing to assure they stay out of trouble. Bokuto and Akaashi were the only players from Fukurodani who were going, Akaashi in the same boat as Suga as per usual. Someone had to watch the crazy owl at all times. Especially around the mischief cat Kuroo.

From Nekoma only Kuroo and Lev were going, due to Kenma hurting his ankle earlier in the day and the rest of the team refusing to leave him all alone. Kenma had apologized to each player going in advance for anything stupid Kuroo did while he wasn't there. All coaches made the leaving players promise not to get lost out in the hills, and to stay within sight of the facility.

Which leads them to where they are now, in the middle of no where playing Volley on the top of a rather steep hill, the building no where in sight. Shirts and water bottles laid on the ground making a make shift net line. Its the best they could come up with once they realized the two who planned this didnt think about a net. They had been playing for hours now, each player near their limit. The teams were different each game, the only two players who refused to play on separate teams being the freak-quick duo.

With a loud battle cry, Tanaka slammed down the ball in a fierce spike right past Bokuto's face winning their side a well deserved victory. Both teams collapsed onto their backs, trying to catch their breaths. Suga handed each fallen player a bottle of water, a kind smile on his face "Perhaps we should all head back now? The sun will be going down soon and the others will be getting worried."

Daichi sat up, slamming the rest of the water from his bottle "Plus I'm sure were all out of water by now, and its a long run back to the others. I just hope they dont close down the food hall before we return."

At that thought nearly half of the fallen players jumped to their feet, pulling their jersey shirts back onto their bodies. Laughing the rest of the players made it to their feet, following the hyperactive boys actions and gathering their own shirts. Currently both Hinata and Bokuto were jumping around, trying to guess what their managers cooked for them today.

"Dont they ever run out of energy?" Tsukishima cursed under his breath as he was being dragged to his feet by a laughing Yamaguchi "I dont think their human Tsukki"

Releasing the tall blonds hands, he attempted to lean down and pick up the Volley Ball they have been playing with all afternoon. The shirt he had draped on his shoulder fell, hitting the ball and sending it rolling down the steep hill the opposite direction they were suppose to head. Tsukishima's snort earned him a playful smack from Yamaguchi.

Kuroo, stretching much like a real cat would, noticed the incident "Oi! Go get the ball! Coach will kill yah if you loose it!" Yamaguchi flinched from being yelled at, but agreed and pulled his shirt back on.

Both Hinata and Noya threw their hands up at the same time "Ill get it!"

Both froze and turned to each other, then a smile crossed Noya's face "You think you can beat your great Senpai to the ball huh?" Seeing the upcoming challenge, and a opportunity to race against his Senpai Hinata nodded his head fast before they both took off. Each running and yelling at the top of their lungs. Asahi grabbed Noya's shirt and water bottle, both well forgotten by the Libero.

Daichi turned to Yamaguchi, a worn out look on his face "Yamaguchi, go after them and make sure they stay out of trouble. Were gonna run back and make sure they dont close the kitchen down"

Yamaguchi quickly agreed, turning to a staring Tsukishima and smiling "Will catch up soon Tsukki! Save some food for us!" The blond nodded and joined the others who were starting to run down the hill back towards the way they came from.

Yamaguchi turned and faced the rather steep hill the ball fell down. At the bottom tall grass covered most of the land, and just half way down the hill were two yelling boys racing carefully down the hill at record speed. All the freckled boy could do was let out a sigh and begin the trek down, nearly loosing his footing more times than his heart could handle.

Half way down the hill, he stopped and took a glance at the others. Both had just reached the bottom and were racing towards the tall grass. Surprisingly it seemed the grass reached over the short boys heads. He considered staying where he was, since the others would be racing back up the hill the second they found the ball.

Yamaguchi felt his heart stop the second a ear piercing screech filled his ears, followed by a scream. The sound of metal making contact with something, followed by a louder noise of metal being crushed had Yamaguchi running as fast as his legs would allow and then some more. He burst threw the tall grass, skidding to a stop on a road that was perfectly hidden behind the grass.

Straight in front of him, a car laid on its side, the underside and smoking tires facing him. He turned his eyes to the direction the car would of come from and time freezes still. Any air he had sucked from his lungs. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the two very unmoving figures on the road. The unnatural colour red coating both figures and the gravel underneath them. All at once the air returned to his lungs and time returned, moving faster then normal.

The sound of glass crunching under the freckled boys feet was the only thing that could be heard as he began to run towards the injured boys. He fell to his knees before the closest figure, the shirtless boy letting out a small groan as his eyes force themselves open and focus on the shaking frightened boy "Y- Yamaguchi?..."

Never has Nishinoya's voice been so strained sounding, so forced. Yamaguchi snapped back to reality as the injured boys eyes began to close "Y- Yes its me senpai! S- Stay awake please! Dont close your eyes!" Noya reopened his eyes a crack and looked around "Hinata... we were racing..." The freckled boys eyes gazed over towards the unmoving, hauntingly quiet lump of orange hair "H- Hinata's over there behind you!"

Tears unwillingly formed in the young boys eyes "He's not moving... What am I suppose to do?... I dont know what to do..."

A sticky hand wrapped itself around his own, the grip surprisingly calming "Calm down Yama, It's gonna be ok you just need to stay calm. Were you hurt at all?" Yamaguchi turned and stared at his Senpai astonished. Here he was, laying in the middle of the road in pain and bleeding,and he's worried about him?

"I'm fine Senpai but your not! Please save your strength!" Yamaguchi takes a good look at the body in front of him. The large scrapes and road burn that covered the shirtless torso made Yamaguchi's breath hitch, his right side which faced the sky seemed to be the side the car made contact with. His ribs were already turning a sickening purple, his guess would be internal bleeding. His ear and hair on the right side of his face were caked in blood and grime from the road. A long, uneven gash made its way threw his ear, making its way to the middle of his cheek. Leaning over to see where the gash disappeared into the others unusually dark and crusty hair, it took everything in Yamaguchi to not scream.

The back of his head was so badly gashed open that his hair was folded up, revealing white underneath the shine of red. The road surrounding the Libero's head was growing darker by the second. He was loosing far to much blood, it's a mystery how he could be awake talking right now. Adrenalin must be one hell of a drug.

"Yama whats wrong? Your so pale, are you sure your not hurt?" With his free hand he carefully flips the skin back over the exposed skull before leaning back into a kneeling position in front of his Senpai, never once releasing the hand in which he gripped tightly. He racked his brain, trying hard to remember every movie and television show he's seen that have similar events. He knows he needs to stop the bleeding, or else Noya would die here on this road.

"Your heads badly hurt, your loosing to much blood" Noya thought hard on what this could mean, and even though he was utterly terrified he knew he had to stay strong for his Kohai. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel like he was dying. Everything hurt worse than they ever have before, his lungs more on fire then they have ever been after a game. His head overlapped any other pain, and by the look on the shy boys face it must be pretty bad. He couldn't worry about himself right now, he was the Senpai in this situation! He has to keep his Kohai calm and safe.

"Yama, if you can move go check Hinata. He was closest to the car when we were hit" In all honesty he never knew the freckled boy had followed them in their race, by the looks of him he wasn't caught up in the accident. Maybe the others are here to? No, Asahi would be in his face right now not Yamaguchi. Hesitantly, the younger boy nods before releasing his hand and running past Noya to the other.

Hinata's hair was half its normal colour, and half brown. Unlike Noya who laid on his side awake, Hinata was face down on his stomach possibly dead. Yamaguchi falls to his knees beside his fellow first year, checking for a pulse with shaky hands. He sighed in relief as a faint, but very much there beat met his shaking fingers. He turned to face his senpai to reveal the good news when he caught sight of the long forgotten car.

Flames were overtaking the car fast, the orange and red shinning violently against the dull grey of the car. Though the fire wasn't what made Yamaguchi freeze, it was the sight of a unconscious elderly man in the driver seat. Before he realized it he was on his feet running towards the front end of the car, banging on the front windshield trying to wake up the old man. He could hear yelling from the other side of the vehicle, but his focus was solely on saving the old man.

"Noya Senpai the cars on fire! It's gonna blow I have to get the driver out!"

"Its to dangerous you could get hurt! Run and find help! Are the others near?"

Yamaguchi bit his lip before shaking his head "They were in to much of a rush to get back before the kitchen closed. If they didn't hear the crash then their to far for me to reach in time" Yamaguchi looked around desperately for anything to break out the shattered glass. The flames grew more and more, putting more pressure on the boy. With a deep breath he grabbed the sharp, rough edges of the glass with his hands and began to pull. Pain rippled up the poor buys arms, causing a small shriek of pain to escape his mouth. He didn't stop however, and kept pulling hoping he could get it off in time to get the old man out.

Noya was screaming hysterically now, demanding the other to get away from the car. As Noya opened his mouth to scream again, a loud hitch like sound reached his ears just as the fallen car erupted into a large ball of flames. The gust of air and flame sending the poor boy skidding across the loose gravel, digging more rocks and glass into his already injured body. His sight became full of black spots before the pain became to great, and a blanket of darkness engulfed him.

Yamaguchi woke with a start, inhaling hard only to cough painfully as the smoke filled his lungs. With each cough flames of pain ran threw his chest and body. He sat up and looked around, lightly confused on where he was. The sun has begun to set, but last thing he remembers is playing Volley Ball with everyone in the hell heat of summer. The memories all hit at once, the ball falling, the car accident, the old man trapped, the ball of flames coming at him as he jumped back covering his face.

He looked around harder, realizing he was blown into the ditch opposite of the long grass and the hill. Forcing himself to his feet, he slowly made his way up the slight slope back to the road. The car was still on fire, but the flames were on the decrees by now. It took all of Yamaguchi's willpower not to look at the burned corpse in the driver seat. The knot tightening in his chest at the thought of the poor old man now gone from the world because he wasn't strong enough to save him.

He caught glimpse of Noya and Hinata right away, Noya being much closer to Hinata then he remembered. Making his way he dropped beside both of their heads, checking for a pulse. He relaxed once confirming both boys were still alive. He tried to be as gentle as possible, shaking his Senpai who was originally awake. The small Libero was paler then snow, and much to still for someone who's simply asleep. Considering Yamaguchi has slept beside Noya before during training camps, he knows personally how much the Libero kicks and flips in his sleep. How Asahi deals with it he will never know.

It took a few shakes and pleas for brown eyes to finally crack open. The brown orbs met his, then shot open with a look of panic "Yamaguchi oh my god! Your bleeding!"

Yamaguchi was more then confused at the sudden outburst, before the wave of pains hit him like a- well, wave of fire. He looked down to his arms and hissed at the burnt excuse of arms and hands. Red and Black burns coated his arms, leading up to a equally burned chest. His jersey covered in small pebble sized holes. He quickly raised a hand to his face, finding his arms took the most damage of the flames. The only burns he had besides his arms and chest were minor, his bare shins taking some damage but they were livable. The bottom corner on his mouth and chin had also been burned, and dripping blood. That was most likely the wound Noya first noticed.

"I didn't even realize, I was to focused on finding you guys" He turned to Hinata, who still laid face down unmoving "Senpai, the blast must of blown you over to him, do you think you could help me check him? He's face down should I move him to his back?"

Noya thought for a moment before shaking his head "We shouldn't move him, who knows what kind of injuries hes gained. He took the car full force, I hit Hinata before the car. We need help" Noya's eyes widen before patting his pockets "Damn, I left my cell with Asahi so it didn't get broken. Do you or Hinata have a cell?" Yamaguchi quickly patted his own pockets before shaking his head, then searching Hinata's before shaking his head.

"Of all the times for neither of us to have one" Noya forced himself into a sitting position, arms shaking as they hold him up. He turned and faced the youngest of the three and gasped "I- is that how bad I look?..." Horror stuck by the amount of blood on their sunshine player, he studies each scrape, gash, and bruise his eyes could find on the unconscious boy.

Yamaguchi shook his head lightly before looking down "N- no, you honestly look worse Senpai... At least Hinata had a shirt to protect him when you both went skidding on the gravel" Noya couldn't help but let out a weak laugh at that, turning his gaze to the blood stained road. They needed help, but who knows how far out they are from town. Neither of them are really in any condition to do the long run they endured to get to this point. The only good thing is they are on a road, which means any second a car could come and find them.

He turned his eyes to fast darkening sky, It would be pitch black soon. If a car wasn't fully paying attention then they could be hit. Yamaguchi must of been thinking the same thing, because with a deep breath he begins taking off his burnt jersey. "Senpai, im going to tie this on your head to help stop the bleeding. Do you think you could walk with my help to the edge of the road?"

With a small nod, Noya sits still and lets Yamaguchi tie the cloth around his head. The more time goes by, the dizzier the Libero feels. When Yamaguchi secures his arms under his armpits, ready to practically drag him a overwhelming pain overtakes him. Yamaguchi has his fifth heart attack that day when the boy in his arms goes completely limp. Quickly but carefully he lays the boy back down onto the road beside the other unconscious boy.

As gently as possible, Yamaguchi feels around the other boys body with the back of his fingers. He flinches in pain as he bites into his now burned lip out of habit. He found the problem underneath the purple bruises he spotted earlier, which have now turned more black with yellow. At least three of the boys ribs were broken in multiple places. Moving him could be dangerous, the broken pieces could rupture a organ if they already haven't.

With no other option the freckled boy sits himself down between both his injured friends and lets himself relax, while keeping a close eye on his fellow teammates of course. He tries waking Hinata up many times, but each time proved worthless. By now the stars shine bright above him, nothing but there light and the moon keeping the three teens out of pure darkness.

After what feels like hours his eyes began to close, his body and mind tired from the entire experience. Not to mention he didn't sleep well the night before due to him and Tsukki staying up late watching a new movie based on dinosaurs. Thinking about his best friend brought tears to his eyes, did Tsukki know something happened to them? Was anyone even looking?

Would anyone ever find them?

Needing to take his mind off the dark thoughts emerging, he forces himself to his feet in search of something that could help any of them. After pacing back and forth the space from his friends and the burned car, something in the tall grass catches his eyes. Making his way over discovering the very Volley Ball that caused this entire incident. He paced to it, taking it and holding the round sphere as if it was made of glass. If only he would of grabbed this stupid ball in the first place his friends would of never suffered.

He made his way back to his place between the others and laid down on his back, facing the stars. Out of boredom he began bouncing the ball up in a set like motion above him. As the ball hit his fingers once again, the body beside him shot alive in a jolt and a scream. Yamaguchi couldn't stop the scream from escaping his throat, nearly jumping out of his skin.

Shooting up to his feet he quickly makes his way to the front of his friend, the ball long forgotten. "Senpai! Are you ok!?" Noya was breathing heavy, whole body shaking, he looked over at the freckled boy confused. As soon as their eyes locked Yamaguchi knew something was wrong, the smaller boys pupils were dilated. Most definitely a concussion.

"Senpai, we were in a accident, do you remember?" Noya closed his eyes tightly before slowly nodding. Yamaguchi let out a light sigh before sitting in front of his senpai, placing the smaller of the groups head within his lap. He was being extra careful of the gash across the boys head, reassuring the shirt around his head is secured and not doing more damage then good.

Noya looked up towards the sky, mouth and eyes open in awe "Yamaguchi, look at the sky... Its so beautiful..." As his Senpai suggested, his eyes turned towards the sky once again. This time however the tears that raised in his eyes fell down his cheeks. In the city, they could never imagine seeing such a sight like the one above them. How each star seemed to glow with pure beauty, even the half crescent moon shone brighter then usual.

Yamaguchi felt the boy on his laps breath even out, so he turns his gaze down to his face. The gash on his cheek which sliced threw his ear and into his hair had finally stopped bleeding. On the opposite side, under his eye a small scrape was well hidden under the smears of crimson red from the gash of the other cheek. His own eyes grew heavy once more, and though he knew he had to stay awake the comfort of sleep overtook him and he was out like a lite.

The next time he awoke, it was to the sound of tires speeding to a stop on loose gravel and multiple car doors slamming shut. He forced his eyes open as far as they could go, revealing a sleeping Noya's pale face. He must of slouched forward while he was asleep, cause their faces were far closer than he remembered.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, a voice that sounded miles away reached his mind. All he wanted to do was sleep some more, his mind felt fogged by how tired he was. When the grip suddenly tightened the freckled boy reopened his eyes. When did he shut them? He turned to face the terrified cat Kuroo, who looked really relieved when his eyes found his. Yamaguchi sees the cats lips move, but can't make out the mumbling sound coming from his lips.

He blinks his eyes hard, trying to wake himself up more when he felt the weight of Noya rise off his lap. In a instant hes awake and aware, head snapping up fast "Senpai!" The sudden action sends the freckled boy backwards, who is safely caught by Kuroo "Yamaguchi its ok! We have to get you guys to a hospital coach is just taking him to the car!"

Yamaguchi blinks and looks around him, now fully awake and aware of his surroundings. Just as Kuroo said, the coach of Nekoma was carrying the unconscious Noya towards a car that wasn't a burnt crisp. He looks to his other side, to where his vice captain Suga was talking to Hinata trying to get the boy awake. By his voice he sounds calm as always, but his face showed just how terrified he was the small blocker was gone.

A voice gets his attention, though he didn't catch what it said. Turning his head to face the cat once again, he couldn't help but notice how high the moon as become. Kuroo must of realized he didn't catch what he asked the first time, and repeats the question "Do you think you can walk to the car?"

Yamaguchi nodded and raised to his feet with much aid from the cat. Suga snapped out of his little world with Hinata and turned his attention to him "Oh god Yamaguchi" He stood up quickly and wrapped his jacket around the younger boy before hugging him gently "We were all so worried when none of you came back, we've been searching for hours. We couldn't find the hill we played on, I'm so sorry Yamaguchi"

The grey haired boy sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. Yamaguchi carefully wrapped his arms around his Senpai "I- if I wouldn't of dropped the ball down that stupid hill they wouldn't of been hurt" Suga shook his head tightly, leading his young Kohai towards the car and the Nekoma coach and Kuroo began figuring out how to move Hinata.

"This was in no way your fault, you hear me? You can't blame yourself for something completely out of your control. Do you think it's Nishinoya's fault since he challenged the race to the ball?" Yamaguchi shook his head fast, and Suga smiled lightly "Then it's in no way your fault the ball fell, ok?"

Once they reach the car, Yamaguchi is loaded into the front seat between the driver and the passenger seats. He looked out to where Hinata was still on the road "Hinata never woke up since the accident, Noya Senpai has been awake a few times and talked. I- I took care of them as best as I could..." Suga climbed into the passenger seat beside him and pulled him into his side. His arm was around his young Kohai, hand soothing his hair like a caring mother would.

"You did amazing Yamaguchi, no one could of done any better then you have. After all thats your specialty, saving us out of a pinch." Yamaguchi smiled at that, as long as he was alive he would always protect them when they were in a pinch.

He didn't realize he was on the verge of sleep until he was startled from it thanks to a loud bang behind him. Kuroo and the coach were laying Hinata onto the flat floor of the open trunk when Kuroo hit his head. He sat down beside the orange haired boy, gripping onto the head rest of the back seats "Sorry I woke you Yamaguchi" The freckle boy would of been amused by the death glare Suga was giving the poor cat if the situation wasn't so serious.

The old coach climbed into the driver seat "Thank goodness you boys are so small, or else I dont think my car could of fit you all" The old man gently patted the burned boys head "Its all over now son, you will be back to your friends real soon" Tears fell down the boys face as he gave the old man a light nod and curled back into the grey boys side.

As the coach began to drive well over the speed limit to the hospital, the grey hair vice captain called everyone to let them know they had been found. Turns out their were many cars out searching for them, all couches had two players with them searching as well as friends who could lend their time and searched threw the hills. Suga leaned down to look at Yamaguchi before holding the phone to the small boy with a knowing smile "Its for you".

Confused on who would need to speak to him so soon, he took the phone figuring it would be his grandparents "Hello?"

"Are you hurt?"

Yamaguchi gasped in surprise "T- Tsukki!?" The blond on the other end repeated his question, to which the freckle boy smiled. Typical Tsukki to get straight to the point "Im fine Tsukki-" Apparently Suga was having none of that, and yanked the phone away "Tsukishima its Suga, he's hurt pretty badly. Looks like a bomb went off in his face" Yamaguchi watched the grey boy nod and agree to something before handing the phone back.

"H- Hello?" He knew how much Tsukki hated being lied to, and was preparing for the upcoming explosion from his best friend.

Instead of yelling however, the blonds voice shook as he spoke "I'm glad your not dead"

The lights of the city catches his eye, and he looks threw the window to realize they reached the city. He lets out a light sniffle as he leans onto his Senpai more. "Same..." The freckle boy didn't catch the blonds reply as he fell asleep as soon as he finished saying the words. Suga took the cell before it fell, calming the panicked blonde explaining he fell asleep.

They reached the hospital in no time after that, Doctors and Nurses waiting for their arrival. The three injured were quickly rushed into the hospital, while the old Nekoma coach caught the other adults up on the situation. The remaining teens went to the waiting room, where the full Karasuno team, and the Nekoma team members who were also in search parties were cooped up. Each teen were well aware of how injured the three missing team members just by laying eyes on them.

Both team members had a dark substance on their hands, Suga having it on his side in which Yamaguchi was curled into. However everyone's eyes were glued to the object within their hands. A brown blood stained Volley Ball in Kuroos hands, and a bloody, burned Karasuno jersey within Suga's shaking hands.

Yamaguchi went under skin graphs for his arms and chest, the rest of the burns were treated with deep cleaning in hopes they wouldn't scar to severely. The doctor was amazed when he discovered the glass wedged within the young boys fingers, finding out he tried to save the old mans life. Tsukishima was the first person aloud to see him. The freckled boy was sound asleep for well over a day, during that time Tsukishima never once left the boys side.

Nishinoya's injuries were pretty sever, most of his ribs were indeed broken from the impact. He was quickly rushed into surgery to remove the bone shards, while in surgery they realized his lung had a small puncture which they safely patched up. His face was stitched, ear reconnected together, and the back of his head stapled together. When the small Libero woke up, he laughed when he heard he had internal bleeding, innocently saying "Thats where the blood is suppose to be!". Asahi nearly fainted at that comment.

Hinata was the biggest surprise of all. They did X-rays, MRI scans, and many MANY tests. But the only injuries the red haired sunshine had was a sever concussion and a shattered collarbone. The doctors couldn't explain how he came out of the incident practically uninjured, especially when the other boy who was hit by the same car came out of the same incident so badly injured he needed three surgeries due to it. It took two days for Hinata to wake up, but when he did he was already asking Kagayama for a toss.

From that time on, the Volley Ball teams who were effected by this incident always assure they had cell phones on them at all time, and they never leave anyone behind ever again. They got very lucky this time, but who knows what could happen the next time.

* * *

 **The end! If you have a Unfortunate Event you would like to see the Haikyuu cast go threw, let me know :D Please excuse any spelling errors.**

 **~DekuLove~**


	2. Chapter 2: Charity Work

**Charity Work**

* * *

Usually, Volley Ball tournaments had a serious aroma about them. They were held to weed out the best team within that district, then that team would face off against the best teams from all other districts. Not today, today was for pure fun. A tournament held every year to raise money for which ever charity was chosen. Teams from anywhere could participate, paying a donation to be qualified to play. All games were broad-cast on live television, where viewers could bet on which team they thought would win the match. Which ever three teams earned the most money would receive prizes.

Karasuno obviously jumped onto the opportunity to help a charity, and the chance to play off against some of the most skilled teams in their age category was a extra bonus! Hinata was ecstatic when he saw Kenma at the entrance with the rest of the Nekoma players. Both Daichi and Suga nearly drop from heart attacks as their orange ball of pure energy darted from the bus towards the shy cat, not bothering to glance around the super busy road he was currently half way threw.

Hearing Hinata's happy yells to him, Kenma looked up from his phone in time to see a car zoom straight in front of his small friend. By the time the remaining Karasuno team made it over the walking path and to the parking lot of the gym, they find their small blocker on his knees being scolded by the entire Nekoma team. No one had ever heard Kenma speak that much before, let alone yell while hitting someone on the head with a rolled up pamphlet. After the lecture his entire team and coach gave the poor boy, he was forced to stay in a head lock in Tanaka's arms so both teams have a peace of mind.

"Hinata, we don't need anything bad to happen today! We are here to help a good cause, not cause any trouble!" Suga explains to the pouting child within Tanaka's tough grip. Hinata mumbles a apology before Kageyama grabs the boys head, tightening his grip as the orange hair boy attempts to squirm free. The entire Karasuno team was use to those two fighting, the yelling match and many call outs of 'dumb ass!' no longer fazed any of them.

When the doors of the large facility opened, all teams began to file in. It was hard not to notice the heavy presence of officers within, there were never this many at a official match. Daichi gripped both Nishinoya and Tanaka by the back of their necks, smiling happily as he threatened them to behave themselves today. The trouble duo both nodded in sync, terrified of their captain at that very moment.

Once every team was changed, they were brought to their side of the court within a overly sized room. Each court was in the same large gym, five courts lined up side by side. Just as promised, there were Television crews littering the entire room. Each camera angled to get the perfect shot for viewers at home. One area of the crowd was blocked from civilians, tables and phones lined up to receive the bets made by viewers.

Daichi was stretching along with the rest of his team when Kuroo joined him, stretching as well "Oi, what do you think all this security is about?" The crow could only shake his head, glancing around. There were far to many security officers to be considered normal.

"I heard there was a threat on the event, to shut it down or something bad would happen" Both captains jump and turn to the bored looking owl, Akaashi had always been quiet. Especially since hes always with the overly loud owl Bokuto.

As the quiet boy made his presence known to the two captains, a loud holler made the top five ace known "HEY HEY HEY! AKAAAAASHI! This gym is HUGE!" Not even fazed by the piercing yells, Akaashi only bowed lightly towards the two captains before making his way to his own team across the gym. Ennoshita was quick to catch Hinata as the bubbly boy went to dash to the owl, reminding the boy they were to stay in their court.

The event began as any normal event would begin, the leader of the charity thanking everyone who came to help make it possible. Ten teams were announced to be playing within their age group, surprising Karasuno when they knew nearly half of the called teams. When the team battles were announced, everyone in the gym began to feel the excitement.

Karasuno Vs Nekoma  
Johzenji Vs Date Tech  
Aoba Josai Vs Fukurodani

The remaining four teams neither Karasuno player had ever heard of before, but they were ecstatic to know they have the chance to play off against so many passed enemies and friends. Kuroo stood from where he was stretching, shinning his famous smirk to Daichi before holding out his hand "Cant wait to see how much stronger you guys have gotten"

Shaking the cats hand, the captain of the crows smiled right back "Like wise, you better be prepared" Kuroo laughed as he made his way to their side of the net. The announcer once again thanked the teams before announcing the start of the matches. Soon the entire gym was filled with the sounds of Volley Balls making contact with skin, shoes squeaking across the gym floor, call outs to team members, and the cheers from the crowd. Nekoma had won the match against Karasuno by the skin of their teeth, granting them to move to the court next to Karasuno to fight against the overly loud owls.

Kageyama heard their next opponent before the others, and let out a long sigh. The team looked at him confused before they saw the familiar Turquoise and white on the opposite side of the net. Hinata shot a glare to the captain of the opposite team "Grand King".

As if hearing his nickname, Oikawa turned to face the staring team. Smiling he gives them all a little wave "Ya ho! Tobio-chan! Shrimpy-chan! Long time no see!"

Suga patted both first years on the backs "Dont let him distract you ok?"

While on the other side of the net Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa on the back of the head"Oi! Dont get distracted Trashikawa!"

It was halfway threw the first match when a strange noise could be heard threw out the building. Slowly but surely each player slowed to a stop and looked around, listening to the strange popping like noise coming from outside. The popping was quickly followed by screaming, first it was far away but the noise was getting closer to their area of the building. Security ran to the doors as civilians began to panic, grabbing their loved ones close.

As the main doors opened, the group of security guards were met with large blasts of bullets. Everyone inside the gym dropped to the ground, covering their heads. Screams of terror and gun shots now filled the large room. Men with gun piled into the gym, aiming at the crowd "Everyone who is not a player get the hell out! NOW!" All at once people were fighting their way to the exits, families of the players screamed to their children who all laid on the floor.

"KAI! Kai its gonna be ok! Just hang in there!" Tsukishima glanced up from the floor, scared eyes locking with his older brothers. A foot quickly pressed the blondes head back down, frightening the boy even more.

Once all civilians and charity workers were evacuated, the men with guns chained off every exit they could find. Some took to the roof, and others guarded the many windows threw out the building. One by one each teen was forced off the floor and into a sitting position against the longest wall. Shoulder to shoulder, players sat. Some were crying, some shaking. Most seemed to be in a state of shock, not truly believing what was going on around them.

"Alright listen up! All coaches and teachers line up single file at the door, and we will lead you to the door where you can leave! If any of you try anything we will shoot one of the children! Understand?" All adults left tensed before nodding and standing to their feet. Ukai turned to his team, locking eyes with Daichi. He gave a sharp nod to the boy, who understood what it meant. _'Keep them safe'_.

Once all Coaches and teachers were aligned, the men who wore all black escorted them out at gunpoint over the large pile of bodies of the security guards. After that the entire gym was silent, not a sound heard threw out the entire building. The leader of the fascist group removed his black mask, smiling at the terrified teens "My name is Yen, it's nice to meet you all! If all of you behave yourselves no one will be injured! And if the grown ups outside behave themselves as well, then you all will be aloud to leave unharmed! Sound like a deal kiddies?"

The man waited until each spoken to teen slowly nodded their heads in agreement. A woman, who also removed her face covering, informs Yen the entire building was secured and the cameras were still airing live. Yen happily clapped his hands and made his way towards the cameras unplugging each one by one. He left the very last one rolling, and aimed it to the face the large gym.

Daichi watched each gunmen carefully, studying them for a answer as to why they were being held in the first place. In their gym alone he counted up to eighteen gunmen and women, and by the shadows he would catch passing the many doors in the room there were more threw out the building. He watched as the leader, Yen was brought a cell phone in which the man joyfully chatted on. He was on the opposite side of the gym so he couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"M- May I go to the restroom?"

Daichi and the rest of the hostages turned their gaze to a very pale Hinata, Daichi staring daggers into the boy. Does he not see how dangerous their situation is? Now was most definitely not the time for a potty break! The gunmen closest to him turned his gun to the small blocker, eyes studying the way the poor boy was holding his stomach, and how he was bouncing trying his hardest to hold his over filled bladder.

"Fine, walk in front of me. You try anything and I will shoot you got that?" Hinata nodded before standing on shaking legs, eyes unable to rip away from the barrel of the gun pointed to him.

"May I also go sir?" Kuroo smacked Kenma hard when the pudding haired cat asked while raising a hand.

The gunman sighed before looking down the long line of players "Alright! Anyone who needs to use the washroom stand now and raise your hands to where I can see!" a handful of other players stood up slowly, each one raising their hands. Noya stood as well, hands raised. He made a glance to his captain and smiled before whispering "Someone needs to babysit him right?"

Daichi mentally groaned, of course the smallest of their team would volunteer himself in the face of danger. More gunmen come over and began patting down the standing teens, then lining them up much like they did to their coaches. With a gunmen in the front, and one in the back the players were lead out of the gym threw the building to the main bathrooms.

Hinata walked behind Kenma and in front of Noya, both of which were just as tense the himself. As they entered the main entrance which lead to the washrooms, he couldn't help but turn his head to the rather large windows lighting the room with the morning sun. His breath hitched at the sight of the bloodbath, security officers bodies littered the entrances and doorways. Some of the gunmen were dragging bodies to a sickening large pile, streaks of red shone bright on the cement floor.

Outside the window flashes of red and blue caught his eye, and he switched from fear to amazement. There were far more police cars and large black trucks than the teen could ever of imagined. People in uniforms ran around every which way outside. A long yellow ribbon was cutting the worried civilians from the chaos.

Nishinoya must of also been looking outside, as Hinata hears him gasp before whispering "I can see Coach Ukai! Hes talking to some of the officers"

Hinata searched the crowd before landing his eyes on the blonde, pinned back hair. Without thinking the young boy smiled brightly "Coach Ukai!"

The entire line stopped moving as the leading gunmen spun around, aiming his gun at each student behind him "Who said that! Answer me!" Hinata was frozen in fear, trembling more then a leaf in the wind.

As the gunmen aimed his gun up to the room firing a bullet, Hinata was snapped back to reality "M- me! I- Im sorry!" The gunmen walked up to the terrified boy, the hot barrel of the gun pressing against the small boys forehead. Hinata felt a strong grip grab his arm, knowing full well it was his Senpai ready to protect his small Kohai.

"Any of you pull that shit again, and it wont be the ceiling that gets a bullet in it! Got that!?" The gunmen smacked the front of the barrel on Hinata's forehead, leaving a round red mark in its track. Each teen nodded fast within the line, Hinata to afraid to move or speak. The gunmen made his way back to the front, leading the teens to the washrooms. Noya gave Hinata a light push to get the small blocker moving once again. As they were being lead once more, Hinata stole a glance at the window, eyes instantly meeting the wide and purely terrified eyes of his coach. All officers had their guns raised to the windows towards the group, in which the gunmen at the windows that were moving bodies aimed their guns right back.

Each player took turns in the washroom, one gunmen inside allowing two students at a time while the last gunmen stayed with the group in the hall. As Hinata was washing his hands, the very gunmen who just a few minutes ago had a gun aimed against his forehead, throws his arm around the small boy "Sorry to make you almost crap your pants back there little man! You should be thankful I at least gave you a warning! Others would of shot you dead right then and there!"

Hinata couldn't tell if the man was trying to make him feel better or scare him even more. He had never been more thankful to see Kenma exit the bathroom stall and join him in washing his hands. Now he wasn't alone with the creep and that stupid gun. Looking to the mirror in front of him, his eyes caught sight of the red, almost bruising mark the gun had made. Evidence that these people were dead serious.

As they made their way back to the large gym once everyone completed their tasks within the bathroom, both Hinata and Noya couldn't help but sneak a glance back outside the large windows. News crews now joined the ever growing crowd, both boys found their coach standing with two new people. Both boys recognizing them as Saeko Tanaka and Akiteru Tsukishima. Saeko seen them first, hitting the tall boy beside her and pointing to the building. Ukai looked relieved to see them all returning to the main gym, and the two siblings looked worried not seeing their family members in the lineup.

The remaining Karasuno team, who were chatting quietly among one another all went silent at the sight of their fellow teammates. All eyes locked onto the red circle on the boys forehead as he basically dived into Kagayama's side. Noya returned to his place between Asahi and Tanaka, turning to his best friend "We saw Saeko outside, and Akiteru and coach. You wouldn't believe how many police are outside! And the news is here to, maybe will be on television!"

Tsukishima snorted, overhearing the conversation "we've been on TV before, why would being on it this time be any different?" Yamaguchi whispered something to him, though as per usual Tsukishima just brushed what ever it had been off.

"We heard a gunshot, what happened?" Daichi promised to himself he would keep his team safe, and yet he let two leave his sight. One coming back with the mark of a gun on his head. At the mention of the incident Noya visibly deflates, turning his gaze to his shoes "It was my fault, Sorry Captain... I almost got our Kohai shot..."

Suga could feel the uneasiness poring off the poor Libero, so he clapped his hands together quietly "Everyone came back safely, thats what matters right?" The rest of the team nods, smiles pulling on their face. Leave it to their vice captain to keep everyone calm.

The calm didn't last however, as suddenly Yen was walking towards the huddled groups of teens. A cellphone glued to his ear and a look of rage on his face "Ok officer, you want to play games? Here is a fun one! Pick a number! Any number between one and fourteen!" All of the chatter had died the second the man made his way over to them, fear claiming each of their hearts.

The man smiled brightly after a long pause on the other end of the call "Excellent choice! Listen up kiddies! Everyone with the number 2 on their shirts line up shoulder to shoulder in front of the nets! Backs facing your friends please!"

All heads turned to a stunned Suga, who gave a wary smile and forced himself to stand "Don't worry, i'm sure it wont be anything to bad" As he went to walk towards the net the other players were being led to, Daichi grabbed his hand tightly. The grey hair boy squeezed the hand, turning to his Captain and smiling "I'll be right back Dai, keep my space warm for me ok?"

He released the hand without a second gaze and stood beside Nobuyuki Kai, the number 2 player of Nekoma. Beside him Tatsuki Washio of Fukurodani, Issei Matsukawa of Aoba Josai, and Kaname Miniwa of Date Tech. The four unknown players also standing in the lineup. Each boy stood tall and strong, as if they were only lining up for name calls before a important match.

To the remaining team members horror, ten gunmen took a place behind the standing boys each raising and aiming a gun at the boys in front of them. Daichi catches a glance of Kuroo fighting off Kenma to stand before Yen aims a gun straight at the cat "No no mister, if any of you stand up at any time you are not given permission you all will be killed. So sit down and behave pretty boy" Kenma finally manages to pull down his captain, holding him in a tight and pleading grip.

Yen then returns his attention back to the phone against his ear "Now officer, this can be avoided as long as you agree to my demands I listed you! One last chance!" The face that sets itself on the leader has Daichi's hope shattered, he watched hopelessly as the man men turns to the lined up teens "No! No more waiting! Pull!"

The sound of ten guns going off erupted threw out the gym, the sitting players either covering their ears, closing their eyes, or holding down their fellow teammates from standing and running to the now injured group in front of them. Wide eyes watch as the bullets blast threw each teens left shoulder, blood staining the nets in front of them. Three of the now shot teens fell to the ground, gripping their shoulders. Two fell to their knees, and the remaining as still as before as if not realizing what just happened.

"Everyone with a number 1 can now retrieve their friend" Yen happily announces as he returns to the front of the gym, talking on the cell once again.

Daichi was at Suga's side in record time, the ash hair boy standing as still as a statue. Wide eyes stared at his own blood dripping down the Volley Ball net, oblivious to the sheering pain in his left side. Daichi carefully wrapped his arms around his friend, guiding him back to his team who were preparing for their captains return.

The second they reached the wall Tanaka is pressing his Karasuno jacket to the wounded shoulder, keeping pressure the best he could. Yamaguchi crawls over to the inured boy, tying his own jacket around the boys body to hold Tanaka's jacket in place. While it was all happening Suga didn't say a word, didn't move or even seem to breath. He sat completely still, eyes unfocused in front of him.

"Suga, Koshi listen to me ok? You need to breath. We have you its ok now" At the captains voice, the life returned to the boys brown eyes as he released a shaky breath and turned to look at his now blood soaked left shoulder. Tanaka's arms and hand were coated in it by now, but he never noticed. His main focus was keeping his friend from bleeding to death.

Nishinoya was on control duty, trying to calm down the freaked Asahi. Kageyama was holding Hinata tightly, the poor boy curled tightly into his setters side covering his head with his eyes slammed shut. Yamaguchi was patting the small lump that hid under Kagayama's open jacket, trying to keep himself calm. Tsukishima crawled to the Nekoma team and offered his jacket as a bandage, after noticing the cats had nothing to try and stop the bleeding but the shirts on their backs.

After that the gunmen left the teens alone, two walking back and forth in front of them at all times keeping them in check. As the morning became late afternoon, each player began feeling the effects of not eating. Only once had the gun women went group to group, making sure the injured were still alive. Suga was asleep in Daichi's arms, the captain keeping pressure on the wound to give Tanaka a break. Noya was currently chatting with Tanaka about how many girls could be watching them, which Tsukishima of course made the comment of 'Noya Senpai your to small for anyone to notice you at this distance'.

The gym was slowly returning back to a uneven ease as time went on, and soon the sun was beginning to set outside the barred windows of the gym. Any ease or calm that once existed was instantly erased as Yen walked back to the center of the gym. "Anyone with the number 12 on their shirts please stand up and line up single file at the door please!"

Tsukishima instantly had a death grip on the freckled boy, who turned to Daichi for guidance. Daichi gripped the injured boy in his arms tighter, not wanting the same incident to happen again let alone happen to one of the first years. "I think their just leading you somewhere this time, don't draw attention to yourself"

Yamaguchi nodded in reply and began to stand, trying to get the grip of his best friend off him "Tsukki I have to, I- Ill be back soon!" Tsukishima shook his head fast "To dangerous, lets switch shirts" Yamaguchi was about to reply when he was cut off by a grip on his shoulder by a gunmen, demanding him to hurry up. Tsukishima let go, glaring daggers into the gunmen that escorted the freckled boy to the line. They all watched as the line of teens was lead out of the gym.

It felt like far to long before the doors of the gym reopened, the gunmen leading in the very teens they escorted out. Each teen had a large box within their arms, the smell of cooked food escaping the handles of the boxes. Yamaguchi set his box in the middle of their little circle "They made us one by one walk outside to the police barricade, where we were handed these. G- guys I think were going to be in here all night"

Asahi shook his head to that "W- we cant stay here all night! Suga is hurt bad and needs a hospital, hes growing paler by the second!"

Ennoshita opened the box, removing a box of take out ramen "We dont have a choice, damn they didn't send anything to help Suga"

Noya handed out a take out box to each of their members, setting Suga's beside the sleeping boy "They didn't even send blankets? How are we suppose to sleep!?" as he and Tanaka pouted over their box of ramen, the remaining group let the fact sink in that they weren't being saved any time soon. It wasn't long after everyone finished eating the sky was completely dark outside minus the lights of the the police. The gym was suddenly engulfed in a bright light from outside, the entire building being lit by large spot lights.

The night was long and painful, each member taking turns on sleeping and keeping a eye on Suga and his condition. When the pale boy finally awoke, it was just him and Daichi awake in their group. Daichi forced the boy to eat before the trouble duo got to the last box of ramen when Daichi wasn't looking. After finishing half the box he was once again out like a light, soon Daichi followed the rest of his team in a well needed sleep.

The sun was just raising again when Yen made himself known once more, setting off four loud gunshots into the roof to wake all teens who were asleep "Rise and shine my little ones! Everyone up to your feet and start running threw the building! Bathrooms are open for everyone to use! Anyone I spot not running, or planning anything, will have a nice warm bullet in their skull!"

Scared teens scrambled to stand and start running threw the maze of halls threw out the entire building. Daichi and Asahi stayed on either side of Suga as they ran a light pace threw the building. It was the first time many of them were able to leave the large gym, let alone stand and move around. After resting most players had gained back their energy that had been lost due to the stressful situation they went threw the day before. Hinata and Kageyama were, like always, racing each other nearly running over anyone within their path.

Tsukishima ran alongside Yamaguchi, refusing to leave the freckled boy after being separated the night before. As they ran pass the main entrance windows, Tsukishima glanced out at the massive crowds and almost tripped. He thought Nishinoya was exaggerating like he always did, but that sure wasnt the case.

He caught glance of his brother talking to Tanaka's older sister in the crowd, amazed his older brother would still be standing there. His guess was the stubborn fool stayed there all night. Yamaguchi must of also noticed Akiteru, because his quiet voice brought a pain to the taller boys heart "It must be nice, having family out there. Knowing they know about whats happening."

Tsukishima was well aware that the freckled boys family lived out of county, and that he instead lived with his grandparents. He had met his grandparents before, and was amazed people could live without any Technology or connection to the outside world. It was very possible no one went to their door to let them know what was happening to their grandson.

"Im sure their worried about you, and if their not out there right now then their somewhere watching the live feed of the gym, watching over you when you really need them" The shorter of the two wiped the tears that emerged in his eyes, touched by what he just heard. He gave a sharp nod as they suddenly turned the corner of a hall just as bullets started to rain down said hall from the other side.

Running on instincts, Tsukishima grabbed his friends arm, pulling him out of the rain of bullets. Yamaguchi fell to the ground around the corner they just came from, eyes glued to his best friend as two bullets dug themselves within the blondes body. He could only watch the tall boy as he falls to his side on the ground.

Yamaguchi forced his body to move, dragging his friend out of the hall the bullets came from. Just like he saw Tanaka do the night before, he pressed his palms as hard as he could into his friends hip, where the most blood was coming from. The entire right side was quickly turning dark. From what the freckle boy could tell the bullet entered and exited on the edge of his right side. The second bullet was lodged within his right shin, the whole poring out more blood then he thought was possible.

He heard someone running up behind him, and soon hands entered his sight pressing against the blondes shin. Ennoshita was breathing heavy, but remained calm. He kneeled on the opposite side Yamaguchi was kneeling "Yama what the hell happened? Everyone heard gunshots and started running back to the gym"

Yamaguchi ignored the new nickname, shaking his head fast "I- I dont know we were just running like we were told to! We came around the corner right as the gunshots went off. H- he pulled me out of the way!" Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks, hands shaking as they press into the wound.

Ennoshita looked up towards the first year "Yama you do realize your bleeding right?" Confused, the boy raised his gaze to his Senpai. He was pulled out of the way, no bullets came near him. Right?

"Your heads bleeding, though from here it looks more like a glaze thankfully" Raising a wrist to his head, he soon found the injury the older one was talking about. A Long glaze above his ear, bleeding down his left side. He had been so focused on his friend he hadn't realized.

Yen ran towards them from the same way Ennoshita came "What the hell happened!?" Both teens look up at the man as a gunmen they never seen before comes running up from the direction the bullets came "Sir! I found three teens escaping threw a broken window! I followed your orders and shot on sight, these three just so happened to run around the corner as I began shooting."

Yen turned his gaze down the hall "Anyone die?"

"No sir! I made sure to aim hips down until you could deal with them!" The gun in Yens raised hand going off made the teens on the floor jump, causing their fallen friend to grunt in pain.

"Then why the hell is ones head bleeding, I dont take no bullshit!" With that he made his way to the teens bleeding out closest to one of the now many broken windows. "Explain what happened, and dont lie to me!"

The three teens that neither Karasuno player have seen before try to explain threw the pain they stopped running to take a break and catch their breath, and that the window was already broken. They stopped for a quick breath of fresh air as the gunmen found them there and began shooting instantly.

Threw out the entire explanation, Yen nodded along before raising his gun and shooting each teen in the forehead. Standing up as if he did nothing wrong, he turned towards the horrified audience on the floor and smiled "I did warn them did I not? If you three are not in the gym in three minutes I will do the same to each of you! Got it?"

Ennoshita stood up fast "Im going to get Daichi to help!" And took off running back towards the gym, faster then Yamaguchi thought possible. Not knowing what else to do, He stood and latched his arms underneath the blondes armpits "Sorry about this Tsukki!" And began dragging the boy back towards the gym. He was almost there when he had to take a break, gaining dizzier by the second. His head refused to stop bleeding, but he couldn't let that stop him. He figured by Ennoshita never returning with help, the gunmen refused anyone to leave the gym and help.

Distant screaming caught the boys attention, turning towards the sound. He hadn't realized he made it to the main entrance, and right now him and Tsukishima were in perfect view of all outside. He saw Akiteru being held back with much struggle by both coach Ukai and a officer. Yen came beside both bleeding boys, blocking the sight of the outside reminding the boy time was almost up. With what little strength he had left he pulled his friend to the entrance of the gym, where someone grabbed him and pulled him away from his bleeding friend.

Daichi and Asahi came into view, grabbing Tsukishima and carrying him to their spot in the gym. Nishinoya lead Yamaguchi over to a cleared spot, pressing a Karasuno jacket to the side of his head. He quickly pushed it away "No use it for Tsukki! Please!" He could see the small Libero hesitate, before nodding and giving it to the group trying to stop the blondes bleeding.

Bokuto came over, ignoring the danger leaving his team brought apon himself. He handed the crows their spare water bottles, which Asahi happily took while thanking the owl before sending him back to his worried group. Karasuno was well aware everyone was watching their group, but at the moment their focus was to assure their friends would survive this.

Yen made his way to the middle of the gym, letting out a cruel laugh "Did you think I was kidding!? Three of you are now dead, and two are injured! I hope you take this as a reality check that we aren't here messing around!" With that the man walked back to where he spent most of his time, answering a call from the cellphone he seems glued on.

A hour passed before anyone decided to do something in the gym, in which it was Oikawa Tooru who made the first move. Standing and making his way over to the corner in which the crowns were. His arms had all the jackets from their team, and set them beside the unconscious first year "How is he?"

Nishinoya wiped the sweat from his brow before smiling "Way better then before, the bleeding's under control now. Thankfully the bullet went straight threw, and so close to the edge that it didnt hit any bone or organs. Though I'm not a doctor"

Oikawa nodded, settling down in front of the Libero. He stole a glance towards the pinch server, who had most of the blood cleaned from his head thanks to the spare water Bokuto supplied earlier. Besides being nearly as pale as the grey haired vice captain, he was fine. The gaze above his ear being the length of half a pencil, and not overly deep. IT didn't take to long for it to stop bleeding. The worry and guilt that shone within the boys eyes spoke volumes to the Grand King.

"Oi, Pinch server" When the first ear turned to face the other, Oikawa smiled and threw up a flashy thumb "Good job keeping your friend alive, they only gave you three minutes to get him back to the gym right? I know I sure couldn't pull Iwa-chan halfway across the entire building back here on my own. Your amazing!"

Heat raised to the younger boys cheeks before smiling and nodding "Th- thank you Grand King!"

Oikawa groaned loudly "Not you to! First Shrimpy-chan and now you!? Who next?"

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka happily called the Grand King by his new official tittle, bringing a laugh from the crows who had been to quiet for Oikawa's liking. Standing up, he gave a light wave "I should get back before Iwa-chan wakes up from his nap and im not there. Bye bye!" The crows waved as he made his way back to his group, which was after both Nekoma and Fukurodani.

Everyone was getting more worried the longer they were held up within the large gym, and by how the gunmen and Yen were acting they all had a sinking feeling something bad was bound to happen once again.

Sure enough, Yen made his way to the middle of the gym and asked the cellphone for another number. All teams held their breaths as the silence dragged on, before a smile emerged on Yens face "Number 4 your up! Make your way to the door and line up single file!"

Nishinoya shot to his feet, flashing one of his famous smiles to his worried team members "Be right back guys! Maybe this time the box will have medical supplies!" Daichi warned him to be safe, trying his hardest to hide his fear. He was suppose to protect his team, yet three are shot, and one has had a gun to his forehead. If Tsukishima hadn't pulled Yamaguchi out of that hall when he did, they were sure the boy would be dead.

Noya was chatting happily to both Yamamoto and Bokuto while Iwaizumi attempted to silents the energetic bunch in front of them. Daichi, as well as Kuroo and Akaashi relaxed seeing there was at least one mature one within that number group. One by one they were lead out of the gym, and after ten minutes passed they heard a lot of commotion outside the building all around them. The sound of a helicopter flying just above the building was nerve racking, but as fast as the chaos outside began it all ended.

Thirty minutes pass, then a hour, after three hours pass Daichi had the sickening feeling they may never see their energetic Libero again. Yen announced after five hours had passed since the group had left, that they were all aloud to wander threw out the building. He assured each hallway and room were being monitored. Anything that seemed suspicious would result in death. As other teams made their way to their feet, no one of the Karasuno team moved a inch.

"W- what do you think happened to Noya Senpai?" Hinata broke the silence, nearly the entire gym was empty besides the gunmen of course, and the others who were to injured or tired to go for a walk. The boy had barely spoken a word since his adventure to the bathroom, he stayed beside Kageyama never leaving the others side for a second.

"Maybe they released them?" Asahi suggests hopefully, Suga smiles and nods agreeing with the gentle giant.

No one wanted to face the other option.

"So, is anyone up for a walk?" Kageyama asks, his stiff legs begging to stretch. Hinata nods before standing up with a bounce, no matter how down or scared the boy was, their little sunshine still shined brightly.

Tanaka stands up, stretching "Im coming, maybe will find Noya somewhere stuffing his face" Suga forced Daichi to join the group for a walk, seeing as the captain had yet to leave the gym. Suga and Yamaguchi both agreed to stay and care for their fallen teammate. As the group made its way out into the main entrance, they felt the refreshing feel of cool air hitting their faces. All windows within the building had been open, letting in the cool evening air. It was a nice change from the stuffy gym thats for sure.

"Maybe we should hit the bathrooms, we look like were from a horror film"

At Tanaka's suggestion, the group took a good look at their appearances, realizing just how much blood soaked into their cloths and skin. Hinata was happy to show the way to the bathrooms, leading the group past the large windows. Everyone within the building froze in their place as a loud voice came from outside, the speakerphone letting out random squeaks every now and then.

"This is Officer Ren speaking, I have spoken with your captor and he has agreed to allow ten minutes for all teens to talk to loved ones threw the windows. All Captives please make your way to the open windows of the front of the building"

No one had to tell them twice, the Karasuno team raced to the closest windows, hanging out trying to spot their families within the rather large crowd. For Hinata it was easy to spot the orange hair of his family, tears fell down his face as he yelled to them assuring he was uninjured. Both Suga and Yamaguchi had heard the broadcast, yet Yamaguchi refused to leave his injured friends side. He new his grandparents would understand.

Daichi searched the crowd, and felt his heart breaking each minute he didn't find his father within the crowd. His father was a officer, so he could only hope that meant his dad was assuring they were freed soon. Instead he found Tsukishima Akiteru within the crowd standing with a woman who looked much like her sons. Making sure the family noticed him, he cupped his hands to yell over the crowd of cries coming from the others around him "Hes alive! Both of them!" Daichi wasn't sure they would hear him. Then he saw a giant smile cross the older siblings face, and the woman start to cry into her oldest sons chest, he knew they had heard him.

He watches as the family turned to a elderly couple beside them, who covered their mouths as tears fell down their faces. They turned to the building and bowed towards him "That must be Yamaguchi's grandparents" Suga mentions beside the captain, smiling towards the sweet old couple. They would have to remember to tell Yamaguchi about seeing his grandparents.

Daichi noticed their coach within the crowd, who kept yelling for them to stay strong. Soon the ten minutes were up, and the hostages ushered back within their safe haven the gym. Yamaguchi cried when he heard his grandparents were so near, glad they knew he was alive and well. Tsukishima was awake when everyone returned, who was glad to hear his family was safe.

Everyone's moods had sky rocketed after seeing their loved ones. It wasn't long after they all had been returned to the gym that the doors reopened, and the missing ten returned with large boxes within their hands. Tanaka tackled the poor Libero the moment he set down the box, crying that he thought he was dead.

Asahi noticed it first, releasing a inhuman sound "N- Noya your throat!" The rest of the team then noticed the violent, red and bruised marking circling around their smallest members neck.

As if on queue, Yen stood in the middle of the gym with his arms open wide. A bright smile on the mans face "Congrats everyone! You all behaved and thus you were rewarded your number 4's back! If anyone had tried anything at the family meeting, your friends who were held on the edge of the roof with ropes around their necks would of been pushed off and hung to death!"

Noya rubbed his throat as the memories resurfaced, it was the scariest thing to trust in so many strangers with his life. Standing on the small ledge without tipping over was hard enough, but because of his size his rope had dug into his neck the entire time. Hours of pressure leaving the evidence for all his friends to see. After the meeting was over, they were released and escorted to the front of the building, one by one filing out of the building and collecting the care package from their coaches.

Ukai looked sick when his eyes laid on the mark, Noya took the larger than normal box and smiled to his Coach assuring the man everyone on their team were alive. The older man noticed both the Libero's and the Captain's wordings, sure they were alive, not no where near ok.

Asahi pressed his cold water bottle to the small boys neck in hope it helps in some way, and the small boy gratefully takes it. Tanaka handed out a boxed meal to everyone, giving Yamaguchi Tsukishima's meal. To everyone's disappointment there were once again no medical supplies nor blankets to keep them warm at night.

The rest of the night the held up teens were left alone, and given permission to play around within the gym. Tsukishima woke up to the sound of a Volley Ball game going on, and Yamaguchi forced the boy to drink lots of water and eat his boxed meal. Thanks to all the open windows, the entire gym was ice cold that night. When it was time to sleep, the teams all created a heat saving dog pile to keep warm.

Nothing happened until late into the next day, when Yen once again took his place in the middle of the gym. It was day three inside the gym, everyone knew to stay quiet when the man entered the familiar spot "Your police are quiet stubborn, unwilling to agree to our terms. Perhaps they have forgotten how serious we are"

No one liked the sounds of that, Suga's shoulder throbbing at the memory of the last 'show' that took place for the police. The man studied each group of teens carefully before smiling "Everyone wearing a number 5 please make your way to the net! Copy what number 2 did the first day we were here!"

Ennoshita stood quickly, sliding Tanaka's shirt onto himself. Both boys had removed their shirts to offer as bandages for their injured friends. He quickly made his way to the net, facing the dried blood of his vice captain. Kenma quietly made his way beside the other second year, slightly confused as he remembered his number was 6. Calm and collected as always, Akaashi stood between the small cat and Yahaba, also sneaking glances to the number 6 player with the wrong shirt on.

Daichi had to restrain Tanaka, who tried to chase after Ennoshita. Neither crow dare speak up about the switch in fear for the consequence it would bring for everyone.

Yen made his way behind the ten lined up players, swinging his gun around on his finger "Im sure all of you are aware of the game 'tick tack toe' yes?" When everyone nodded in reply, the man smiled "good good! Were gonna play a remix! One at a time, five of you will be chosen at random moments within the song, who ever I am behind at those moments will earn themselves a ticket to the afterlife! Doesn't that sound fun?"

No one wanted to believe what they were hearing, this couldn't be real! They were going to watch their friends possibly be killed? Tanaka went to yell, when Asahi secured a hand over the bald boys mouth silencing him. To the horror of the teens the man began to sing, pacing back and fourth between each player lined up in front of the blood coated net. On the other end of the gym, a voice yelled out "This is insane! What the hell did they do to deserve death!?"

Bang, one extra body to the count. Less people screamed then normal, as if they were slowly getting use to the gun fire around them.

The song never ended, the man singing joyfully. With no warning he aimed and shot the number five from the known 'Party' team Johzenji. The group made a motion to stand, but when a gunmen aimed his gun at the group they all froze. The song never stopped, and every team tensed as the madmen was behind their teammate.

The next victim was from one of the unknown teams, Karasuno panicked as that one was right beside their Ennoshita. Every hostage within the gyms eyes were glued to that gun, terrified for the moment it would raise once more. As the man made his way back towards their end, everyone watched as the gun raised and aimed to a small pudding head.

The gunshot heard wasn't from the gun within Yens hands however, even Yen being taken off guard by the sudden sound. He lowered the gun and turned towards his fellow gunmen "The hell was that?"

The entire room was lit up in activity, from gunshots raining threw the barred windows of the gym, to the sound of distant gunshots threw out the building. Ennoshita didn't think twice before jumping on top the small cat beside him, shielding him from any bullets. All teens hit the floor the second the action began, covering either themselves or their friends. The gunmen turned their guns towards the hostages, firing off at the lying bodies as they were told to do. Officers stormed into the gym, riot shields in one hand and firing guns in the other. One by one each gunmen fell, until Yen himself was left surrounded by shields, guns aimed to kill demanding he drop his weapon and raise his hands.

Yen of course laughed and put the gun to his temple "It was fun kiddies!". The final bullet was shot, leaving a room of terrified, severely injured teenagers in its wake. Officers quickly scouted the building and cleared it safe, medical teams race into the gym and help all who was injured. Daichi quickly removed himself from where he had tackled and protected Suga, who's injured shoulder reopened thanks to the action.

Hinata took a bullet straight to the middle of his back after it made it's way threw Kageyama's arm. A doctor was quick to help both baby crows, rushing them threw the crowd and into an ambulance. Mrs. Hinata had saw her son, bleeding heavily in the medics arm and had joined the two youths in their journey to the hospital.

Tsukishima and Suga were taken to the hospital by the same ambulance, Tsukishima's mother joining the ride as Suga's fathers followed behind in their vehicle along with Akiteru.

It was Kuroo who discovered Ennoshita was dead, his body covering the ever sobbing Kenma. Both boys held onto each other, kneeling in the blood of the boys savior.

All hostages, whether they had been injured or not, were required to be checked into the awaiting hospital for observation. Most were uninjured during the bloodbath called their rescue. Eleven innocent lives were taken within those three days, most being killed during their rescue. Seventeen were gravely injured, and were expected to stay in the hospital for at least a whole month at minimum.

Daichi was practically tackled the moment his father found him inside the hospital. The older man not believing his son was uninjured by the amount of blood staining his sons number 1 jersey, matching shorts, and all four of his limbs. Daichi had asked the nurses if he could have a shower, but they never returned with a answer for him. The tired boy explained it was from his injured teammates Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. He also informed his father Noya had been injured as well, and Ennoshita was killed... The reality hit the poor captain hard, releasing all his bottled emotion into his fathers shoulder.

Yamaguchi was reunited with his grandparents who had contacted his family overseas, they had arrived during his second day of captivity and were staying in Japan until his head was healed. During his stay within the hospital, he was allowed to room with his Tsukki. Once his family heard what the blonde had done for him, each family member thanked the injured boy for saving his life. Tsukki being Tsukki denied he did anything at all, but secretly was just happy his best friend was alive.

Tanaka blamed himself for what happened to Ennoshita, he took his place in the line up. Saeko would not stop crying when she found her brother, thanking the heavens and Ennoshita for his safety. The news heard what Ennoshita had done for the bald boy, and deemed him a hero.

Three months have passed since the incident, and all ten teams were once again together. This time they gathered in front of a new memorial that was built for the Eleven fallen lives. Like Fukurodani, Nekoma suffered no losses from the incident. That didn't stop anyone from Nekoma from showing, thanking the crow who wrapped his wings around their small cat that day.

From the list of the fallen, Karasuno could only recognize five names. Their fellow crow of course, as well as both names from Date Tech, and both names from Johzenji. One name stuck out among the others. Oikawa Tooru was a hard loss for both Aoba Josai and Karasuno, Kageyama giving his respects to the entire team for their loss, who returned the same action to the crows.

Weeks turned into months, and soon a full year had passed since the incident. All of the physical wounds were well healed and scarred over by now, but the mental scars were just beginning to heal over. Here the surviving members of Karasuno stood, laying flowers and spending the day at the headstone of their fallen friend.

It was suppose to be a fun day, where Volley Ball teams came together and raised money for a good cause. No one ever found out the real reason behind the situation, or what the demands Yen was asking for were. For three days Ten teams were put threw hell, and eleven never made it out. They would all remember the events that happened.

And none of them would ever volunteer for charity work again.

* * *

 **Please excuse any spelling errors, Hope you all enjoyed this long story!**

 **~DekuLove~**


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Day

**Beach Day**

* * *

Summer vacation, time of unbearable heat, fireworks, and best of all students were freed from school to enjoy the heat. What would be the best way for a boys Volley Ball team to enjoy this unnatural heat wave? By driving a hour in a group of separate vehicles to the nearest beach!

Coach Ukai realized ten minutes in their two hour adventure that it was a terrible mistake to have the three second year students together in his car. Ennoshita tried his hardest from the front seat to silence the back, but no one is capable of silencing Nishinoya and Tanaka when they are this exited over something.

Mrs. Hinata had offered to come along the trip supplying her van, the small woman smiling peacefully. Her many years of raising Shouyou has her completely use to the loud fighting which took place behind her. Natsu sat in her car booster seat closest to the window behind the drivers side, earphones on her head watching a movie on her lap. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both crammed together in the back seats of the van, along with the never ending supplies of blown up water toys. Hinata sat beside his sister, body turned having a rather loud argument with the smart ass behind him. Tsukishima continued to hit the orange boy in front of him with a pool noodle, as Yamaguchi banged on the window bagging someone to save him. In the front seat Kageyama was also twisted around, trying to reach Hinata to deliver a blow while also yelling.

Driving beside the rambunctious van, the three third years watched in horror at what was going on in the next vehicle. Takeda Sensei hummed lightly to himself, their vehicle quiet besides the loud hum that could be heard from the lively van driving beside them. Daichi was already planning what sort of punishment he could deliver on his first year teammates, Suga secretly taking tips from Mrs. Hinata on how to deal with the chaos for future reference.

The beach was surprisingly not as busy as the groups had expected. It appeared the waters were more filled with speeding boats then swimmers. The second the vehicles had parked Ennoshita had locked the car doors, demanding the terror twins at least carry some supplies when they took off running. Both boys agreed, pouting their plan of ditching the responsibility of unpacking had been soiled. Coach Ukai had all but crawled out his car, taking in a deep breath as the silence of the beach and the distant sound of waves hit him.

His peace lasted 0.5 seconds, as the Van in front of him burst open and four still fighting first years piled out. One of the inflated whales was whipped towards Kageyama, who easily dodged it. Ukai admitted defeat, allowing the large whale to smack straight into his head knocking the man down. Laying on the cool pavement below him regretting ever agreeing to this trip, he closed his eyes and focused of happier more peaceful times.

"That was such a peaceful drive! It sure didn't feel like two hours" Mrs. Hinata happily chatters, carrying her daughter who was just waking up from a nap in the car. Ennoshita looked to the three horror struck third years, not understanding how anything could of been worse than riding with Noya and Tanaka.

After Takeda had peeled the blonde Coach off the pavement, he lead the group of uncontrollable teens towards the sandy beach, finding a good spot to set up their large group. Suga and Asahi stayed with the three adults, helping them set up as Daichi chased after the screaming team who were running straight to the ocean. Hinata was chasing Tanaka, who carried his laughing little sister on his shoulders. Kageyama chased Hinata, complaining the orange hair boy cheated in their race to the ocean.

Mrs. Hinata had brought a camera, taking photo's of the boys who played in the waters. Natsu and her stayed within the shallow part, Natsu wearing her pink life jacket as the five year old was not the strongest swimmer. Ukai came back alive after Takeda made the man a special adult drink, which cheered the man up instantly.

Hinata floated towards Kageyama, who laid on the very whale that nearly killed their Coach early in the day "You haven't let that thing go since we got in the water, is everything ok?"

Kageyama huffed, whipping his gaze away from the energy ball in front of him. Hinata dove underneath the surface, popping up back within the sight of his best friend "You can tell me anything! You know that right?"

The setter thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah I know that Dumb Ass, its just... Embarrassing is all"

"You cant swim?"

"Of course I can swim Dumb Ass! Just, in a pool where there are no deadly sea creatures ready to drown us!"

Hinata let his friends words sink in before smiling brightly "Its ok to be afraid of the ocean Kageyama! Everyone is afraid of something!"

Kageyama turned to the small boy, staring at the first real friend he ever had. Until he remembered how many times the small boy has coward behind someone of the team from the enemy "Your afraid of way to many things"

Hinata rightfully flipped the taller boy off the whale, laughing as he helped the raven hair boy back on the safety of his inflatable. Kageyama tried his hardest to hit the idiot, but was just out of arms reach. Resorting to splashing, both boys began a splashing war. It began fun, then quickly turned competitive. The war stopped the second Hinata was drug fast under the water, giving Kageyama a near heart attack.

Soon after the small boy vanished, he resurfaced along with a laughing Noya "You should of seen your faces!"

The laughing boy was suddenly sucked under the water, much like the boy before him. Asahi resurfaced along with the gasping Libero. Everyone around them laughed as Noya attempted to tackle the Ace under. Because of his height, Asahi was still capable of barely touching the ground below. Noya was fighting a unbeatable battle at this point.

"Shouyou! Mom cut up some watermelon! Come and get some!"

The five year old screamed as the heard of tumbling teenagers took off towards her. Suga, who had been resting on the beach scooped the little red head up to her safety. The watermelon gave everyone the energy needed for a round of Volley Ball on the sandy court a light jog away from their set up. Others that were spending the day on the beach watched in amazement at the professional like game. Noya and Tanaka both made sure to flex their muscles towards the ladies watching their game, earning them a swift glare from Daichi that snapped them back to reality.

The team was more than surprised when a heard of kids arrived, asking to be taught how to play the game. Natsu joined in with her moms permission, Hinata teaching the youngest of the kids simple techniques. Kageyama, Asahi, and Tsukishima were sent back to the adults, as all the kids were terrified of the three. Coach Ukai took that as a opportunity to help the three sharpen their own skills.

Slowly each kid were called back by their parents, or simply lost interest and returned to the water. When returning to the adults, Takeda suggested some should run down the beach to the convenient store for some Ice Pops. Hinata was more than happy to, along with Asahi and Noya. As the three boys ran down the beach, the remaining children returned to the water.

Tanaka promised Mrs. Hinata that he would watch over Natsu as he carried her on his shoulders farther and farther into the ocean. Kageyama was pulled around on his trusty whale by Yamaguchi, Tsukishima trying to tip the boy more time than they could count.

The boats that zoomed threw the water made the best waves, Natsu squealing happily each time a wave came and tossed her around on Tanaka's shoulders. The small girl was placed on Kageyama's inflatable after a few minutes passed, both enjoying the waves from above the water. No one had realized Yamaguchi had forgotten about holding onto the string attached to the whale, to busy playing noodle war with the pool noodles. Natsu was telling Kageyama stories of what it was like living with Shouyou, both completely oblivious of how far they were drifting out.

Suga noticed first, screaming and waving his arms to the far blob that was the whale. Kageyama felt his face pale as he looked around, the once clear blue water underneath them now as dark as his eyes. Natsu held on tighter to Kageyama, looking up into his eyes as tears filled hers "I'm scared big brother Kags"

Kageyama felt the burning fire of pride fill his chest at his new title from the girl. He tied the whales string to his wrist, and secured the small girl on the whale better. He took a deep breath before sliding into the cold water, ignoring the fear filling his chest.

When the three had returned to the beach from the store, Hinata realized just how bad the situation was "Kageyama is terrified of the ocean!" He screamed running as fast as possible, until he was in the water passing the worried group of teens not sure what to do in this situation. A boat zoomed between the long space between Hinata and his destination, sending waves over both sides heads.

Hinata pumped his arms with all his willpower, as Kageyama kicked his legs while assuring Natsu her big brothers were going to keep her safe. Hinata reached the group, out of breath he forced Kageyama back on the whale. It was difficult to balance at first, without the aid of a ground. Smiling Hinata ruffled his baby sisters red curls "What do you think your doing all the way out here silly? Mom told you to stay near the shore!"

The small girl sniffled back her tears, leaning back against Kageyama who was having as much trouble at catching his breath as the boy still in the water. "Sorry big brother, but at least I had big brother Kags here to save me!" A bright smile light up on the small girls face, Kageyama swearing it was somehow brighter than her brothers.

"Well of course! No matter what trouble you find yourself in your big brothers will always be their to protect you!" Hinata laughed, grabbing the string from Kageyama "You got her right big bro?"

Kageyama gave a rare smile before nodding, wrapping his arms around the small girl "Of course you idiot, she called me her big brother!" The tall boy looked out to the far shore, noticing everyone had returned to the beach. He had a feeling the adults were behind that.

"Alrighty hang on tight! Im gonna pull you guys to shore!"

Kageyama didn't know where the boy found the strength to not only swim all the way out to them, but to now be able to pull them both back an even farther distance. He turned his gaze down to the near black waters below them, paling at the thought of what creatures were below them. Natsu was also looking below them, a smile on her face "Big brother Kags? Do you think there are any dolphins around us right now?"

Hinata smiled, listening to the two talk casually behind him. He was so focused he didn't hear the oncoming boat going to fast to dodge them. The last second Hinata had flipped to his back, kicking the whale back in an attempt for them not to be hit. Both Kageyama and Natsu nearly fall over from the impact of the kick, looking up in time to see the orange ball of hair disappear underneath the blur of the speeding boat.

Both stared with large eyes at the spot Hinata Shouyou once was, the water around and underneath them turning darker by the second. Natsu broke the tall boy from his shock, her scream rippling threw the air. It was far to long before his body resurfaced, what remained of the sunshine boys sliced up back aiming to the sky.

Kageyama could only stare at the unmoving body a few feet down from them, all time stopped. He didn't notice the presence of the boat returning much slower, or the arms that reached down and pulled him from the bloody water of his best friend. Natsu had yet to stop screaming, a crying woman on the boat trying her best to calm the five year old.

The car trip back home was as silent as the funeral that was held the next week.

* * *

 **This one's really short, sorry about that!**


End file.
